


The Forest

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy Tales, Jumin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: Jumin acquired several acres of land, and someone...or something...powerful and beautiful, comes up to greet him.This is my entry for the 3rd day of Jumin Week 2019 with prompts "Fairy Tales" and "AU".





	The Forest

"Congratulations on your new acquisition, Mr. Han."

"It's nothing new, Mr. Park. It is merely an investment to spread the assets around."

Jumin surveyed the land atop a small hill. The entire valley was covered with lush grasslands and patches of forests here and there. There was a small waterfall in the distance, which eased into a gentle flowing creek that gave life to the forest nearby.

He had planned this place to be the start of his very own vineyard, where the soil is rich and the water is pure. The humidity in the air is perfect for the fruits he would use to achieve the distinct taste he preferred with the wine he wanted to create.

He and the broker, Mr. Park, made their way down the hill to inspect the waterfall nearby. It was one of the biggest reasons why Jumin decided to purchase this farmland--he wanted his vineyard to be off-grid and sustainable, hence a steady, running water supply would be a great advantage.

The air seemed to thicken and a light mist rolled in as soon as they entered the forest. Jumin's eyes wandered, fascinated by how the trees seemed to fade over the distance like those old Chinese watercolor paintings. Sunlight that managed to seep through the canopy above them created pillars of light that illuminated the forest floor, which seemed to bathe the forest with golden strings of lights.

"Let's hurry," the broker urged on, and Jumin noticed the edge in his voice. Was he scared? He didn't understand why--the forest was breathtakingly beautiful.

The sound of gentle flowing water of was growing louder, which meant that the waterfall was getting nearer. Jumin's footsteps caused the dried leaves on the forest floor to crunch beneath his feet, which was quite different from the impatient stomping of his companion. He wanted to tell him to stop causing mini-earthquakes with his feet, but he decided against it and moved on.

The forest finally thinned and opened up as they reached the creek. They followed the water along its banks and soon enough, Jumin's grey eyes widened at the beauty of the waterfall up close. 

"Well, here you are, Mr. Han," the broker said, his temples beading with sweat. "Like I promised, this is part of your property as well. Now--we need to get back before it gets any darker--"

Jumin blinked twice at the broker and turned his eyes towards the sky.  _ Any darker?  _ The sky was beautiful; baby blue with white wisps of clouds.

"Mr. Park, I'm sorry if I am taking up your time," Jumin spoke, and he turned to the man, confused. "But this place is anything but dark."

The man's eyes widened at Jumin's words, and he could clearly tell that there was pure, unadulterated fear in them. "Mr. Han, sir, please. Let's go back. We might run into--"

"You might run into who?"

Both men abruptly turned towards the voice. There stood a young woman, dressed in a heavy knit sweater, her hair gently flowing with the wind. Her eyes were brilliant and knowing, her features were breathtaking but hostile.

"Hey you," the broker stepped forward while Jumin watched everything unfold from where he stood, transfixed by her presence. "This is private property now. Trespassing is illegal!"

"I have been on this land since before your great grandfather was even born. What care do I have for your modern-day conquests?"

Jumin raised an eyebrow. That...that is just impossible. "My apologies, miss. I am the one who have acquired this land by legal means. I would like to settle this matter amicably, if I may."

The woman's gaze turned towards Jumin. Her eyes stared straight into his like a well-aimed arrow, and for the first time in his life Jumin thought someone could really see right through him. "And by legal means, you mean with your riches that you acquired from the backs of your people?"

"You wench, don't you dare talk to him like that--"

"Silence."

That one word echoed in the entire forest, as if the trees carried out her command with absolute obedience. The man almost stumbled to his knees from the power of her voice, but Jumin stared at her, wide-eyed and fascinated. 

For some reason, he could feel no fear.

"Tell me," the woman turned to Jumin once more, her voice calmer than before. "What do you think of the forest?"

Jumin paused and let his eyes wander towards the beautiful canopy, then took a deep breath. "How do I even start? There are no words to describe how the pillars of light would weave like golden curtains along the forest path. The soft colors of the rolling mist could never be replicated by the most expensive brushes, nor captured by the best camera lenses. And my heart...my heart feels light, and in awe, almost to the point of tears."

He finally turned his gaze back to the woman in front of him. "The forest is beautiful."

Her eyes softened and warmth exuded in them as her lips turned up to a smile. There were no underlying emotions with it; her smile was just genuine, warm, and happy. "What is your name, sir?"

Jumin dipped into a bow, a bow towards the woman befitting a queen. "Han Jumin. And would you give me the honor to know yours?"

Her smile grew even wider, and she returned his gesture with the most elegant of curtsies.

"MC."

**Author's Note:**

> Homg I enjoyed writing this! I might continue it but I also want to leave it as it isssss :D


End file.
